


In Between Worlds - Zwischen den Weltern

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 1. In Between Worlds - Zwschen den WeltenPeter und Bob führen eine glückliche Beziehung, so lange sie in Boston sind, wo seit Beginn ihres Studiums leben. Aber zurück in LA sind sie noch immer nur beste Freunde. Es sind zwei verschiedene Welten, die sich vor allem Bob aufgebaut hat, weil er genau weiß, welche Reaktion er von seinen Eltern zu erwarten hat. Aber nach zehn Jahren ist er endlich bereit, sich für eine dieser Welten zu entscheiden – die, in der sein Glück gefunden hat.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	In Between Worlds - Zwischen den Weltern

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.

_Meine Eltern dürfen davon nie etwas erfahren._

Das war der Grundsatz, nach dem Bob sein Leben führte seit den letzten Jahren in der High School. Als er noch in LA bei seinen Eltern gelebt hatte, hatte das sein Leben unglaublich schwer gemacht. Aber in dem Moment, als er sich das erste Mal in einen Jungen auf der High School verliebt hatte – zwei Jahre über ihm und leider vollkommen hetero – war ihm klar gewesen, dass seine Eltern es niemals erfahren durften.

Sie würden ihn verstoßen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie noch tun würden. Aber das war ohnehin von Anfang an ein Risiko gewesen, das er niemals hatte eingehen wollen. Er hatte sich vollkommen zurück genommen, war mit Mädchen ausgegangen, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpften. Und er hatte sich nur heimlich erlaubt, die Jungs in der Schule oder am Strand anzuschmachten.

Es war eine schreckliche Zeit gewesen. Der Druck auf seinen Schultern war unerträglich gewesen. Er hatte auf alles achten müssen, was er tat und sich niemals einen Fehler erlauben dürfen. Er hatte seinen Eltern den braven, heterosexuellen Sohn vorspielen müssen. Aber er hatte es nicht geschafft, seine Gedanken und seine Sehnsüchte unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte sich irgendwann auf kein Mädchen mehr einlassen können, weil es sich einfach nur falsch angefühlt hatte.

Er hatte in dieser Zeit jeden belogen, selbst seine beiden besten Freunde, mit denen er sonst immer alles geteilte hatte. Und mit denen er auch mittlerweile wieder alles teilte. Es hatte ihm weh getan Justus und Peter nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Aber er hatte immer gefürchtet, wenn er es ihnen sagte, könnte er auch allen anderen gegenüber die Wahrheit nicht verschweigen.

Aber dann waren sie zu dritt fürs Studium nach Boston gegangen. Und damit hatte sich so vieles verändert.

Er hatte sich hier in Boston ein neues, ein anderes Leben aufgebaut. Ein Leben ohne Lügen; ein Leben, in dem er das tun konnte, was sich gut und richtig anfühlte. Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen, aufzuhören zu lügen. Es war Justus gewesen, der ihn sehr direkt da heraus gerissen hatte, als er irgendwann am Abendbrottisch nach dem Kommilitonen gefragt hatte, dem Bob während der letzten gemeinsamen Vorlesung all seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, statt dem mehr oder minder spannenden Vortrag des Dozenten zu lauschen.

Justus, Peter und er hatten sich während der ersten drei Jahre in Boston eine Wohnung geteilt. Sie hätten ins Studentenwohnheim gehen können, aber sich zu dritt eine WG zu teilen, hatte ihnen allen dreien sehr viel besser gefallen. Und mit Justus Eingreifen war das Outing vor seinen Freunden geklärt. Es war so viel einfacher gewesen sich selbst und seine Gefühle endlich erkunden zu können, seit er von seinen Freunden darin unterstützt wurde.

Bob hatte sich in Boston ein neues Leben aufgebaut. Jeder hier wusste, dass er schwul war. Er musste sich vor niemanden verstellen, konnte einfach sein Leben genießen. Er musste nicht fürchten, dass seine Eltern hier auftauchten und es heraus fanden. Seine Mutter litt unter entsetzlicher Flugangst und sein Vater würde ihn niemals allein besuchen kommen.

Es waren zwei Welten, in denen er lebte. Diese hier in Boston, in der er sich entfalten konnte und die er in jedem Moment genoss. Und die in LA, die aus Geheimnissen und Zwängen bestand und der er versuchte so gut es ging zu entkommen. Aber er konnte seinen Eltern nicht die Wahrheit sagen, um das zu beenden. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Sie waren seine Eltern, er liebte sie – auch wenn sie das Leben, das er hier in Boston führte, niemals akzeptieren würden.

Bob seufzte tief. Er war gefangen zwischen diesen beiden Welten und jedes Mal wenn er nach LA zurückkehrte, dann spürte er diesen Druck so deutlich. Es tat weh, seinen Eltern nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Er wollte das Glück seiner Beziehung mit ihnen teilen, aber es war unmöglich.

Er war seit fast zehn Jahren in einer sehr glücklichen Beziehung.

Es war kurz nach Beginn des zweiten Semesters gewesen, als Peter ihn um ein Date gebeten hatte. Bob musste unweigerlich grinsen, als er daran dachte. Er hatte es im ersten Moment für einen Scherz gehalten und entsprechend reagiert. Nicht, weil er es sich nicht hatte vorstellen können – Peter war vom ersten Moment an der Mann seiner Träume gewesen, er hatte nur niemals gewagt, diese Gedanken wirklich zuzulassen. Aber er hatte nicht sehen können, wie sie ihre Freundschaft und eine romantische Beziehung unter einen Hut bringen sollten.

Es war Peters ernster Blick gewesen, der sein Lachen damals hatte verstummen lassen. Und dann war es Peters Kuss gewesen, der ihm den Atem geraubt hatte. Und seit diesem Tag waren sie nicht mehr nur beste Freunde gewesen, auch wenn es sich am Anfang seltsam angefühlt hatte. Sie kannten sich seit Kindertagen und es war wirklich seltsam gewesen, Peter nicht mehr mit den Augen eines besten Freundes zu betrachten.

Aber sie waren einfach für einander geschaffen. Sie waren weder an den kleinen noch an den großen Schwierigkeiten einer Beziehung gescheitert und es hatte ohnehin nicht viele davon in den letzten zehn Jahren gegeben. So lange sie in Boston waren, in ihrer eigenen Wohnung und weit weg von seinen Eltern, führten sie eine harmonische und erfüllte Beziehung.

Doch Bobs Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern führte dazu, dass diese Beziehung in LA, wenn sie dort ihre Eltern besuchten, nicht existierte. Es belastete sie beide, aber Bob war es bisher einfach unmöglich gewesen, etwas daran zu ändern. In LA waren sie noch immer nur zwei beste Freunde. Und das führte dazu, dass sie höchstens zwei Mal im Jahr ihre Eltern besuchen gingen.

Bob musterte Peters dunkle Umrisse. Sein Freund war schon vor Stunden eingeschlafen. Und Bob wusste, er sollte auch schlafen. In weniger als zehn Stunden ging ihr Flug nach LA. Der jährliche Besuch bei den Eltern zum Jahreswechsel. In den nächsten acht Nächten würde Peter nicht neben ihm liegen, wenn er schlief. Er würde in dem Bett in seinem alten Kinderzimmer schlafen und Peter drüben bei den Shaws in seinem eigenen alten Bett.

Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Das hatte er schon vor Tagen. Er hatte mit Peter darüber reden wollen, aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt da gewesen. Bob wollte dieses Doppelleben nicht mehr. Er wollte sich in LA nicht verstecken müssen. Er wollte seine Eltern nicht mehr darüber belügen, dass er in einer glücklichen Beziehung war. Er war es Leid zwischen diesen beiden Welten zu balancieren. Er wollte das Leben mit Peter genießen.

Bob schloss die Augen und dachte lächelnd an den Ring, den er vor einiger Zeit in Peters Sporttasche gefunden hatte. Es war an sich ein gutes Versteck, weil Bob da eigentlich nicht ran ging, aber daran hatte Peter wohl nicht gedacht, als er Bob am Telefon panisch gefragt hatte, ob sein Portemonnaie irgendwo in der Wohnung war. Bob wäre fast das Telefon aus der Hand gefallen, als er statt des ledernen Geldbeutels die kleine Schatulle mit dem Ring gefunden hatte. Es war ihm wirklich schwer gefallen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Aber Peter hatte in seiner Panik über das möglicherweise verlorene Portemonnaie Bobs Zögern gar nicht bemerkt. Und tatsächlich hatte er den Geldbeutel einen Moment später unter den Sportschuhen gefunden. Bis Peter einige Stunden später nach Hause gekommen war, hatte Bob sowohl seine Überraschung überwunden als auch das überdimensionale Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verbannen können. Er würde geduldig warten, bis Peter ihn fragen würde.

Aber bis dahin wollte Bob die Lügen in seinem Leben aus dem Weg geräumt haben. Er wollte Peter in LA nicht mehr verleugnen und er würde es auch nicht mehr tun. Er würde die Welt, die er für seine Eltern aufgebaut hatte, einreißen. Auch wenn es ein schwerer Schritt war.

Bob würde es seinen Eltern erzählen, noch vor dem Ende des Jahres.

Peter starrte tief in Gedanken versunken auf die ruhige Oberfläche des kleinen Zierteichs, den sein Vater irgendwann seit seinem letzten Besuch angelegt hatte. Er hatte wirklich versucht sich auf seine Eltern zu konzentrieren, schließlich nahm er sich nur zwei Mal im Jahr, die Zeit sie zu besuchen. Aber die Gedanken an das Leben, dass er drüben in Boston zusammen mit Bob führte, hielten ihn gefangen.

„Welche schweren Gedanken haben dir denn deine gute Laune verdorben?“, wollte sein Vater wissen, als er sich zu ihm in den Garten setzte und ihm ein Bier reichte. Das schöne in LA war, dass man sich selbst zwei Tage nach Weihnachten nach draußen setzten konnte.

Peter seufzte tief. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Dad!“

Mr. Shaw betrachtete seinen Sohn eingehen. „Die meisten Dinge erscheinen sehr viel einfacher, wenn man erst einmal mit jemandem darüber gesprochen hat!“, stellte er nachdenklich fest. „Hast du Liebeskummer?“

Peter musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. Obwohl er seit zehn Jahren am anderen Ende des Kontinents lebte, traf sein Vater noch immer den Nagel auf den Kopf, wenn er versuchte in Peters Gedanken einzudringen. „Sowohl Liebe als auch Kummer, aber nicht in diesem Zusammenhang.“

„Es gibt also tatsächlich endlich ein besonderes Mädchen in deinem Leben?“ Mr. Shaws Worte klangen eher wie eine erleichterte Feststellung, als wie eine Frage.

Peter sah seinen Vater einen langen Moment unschlüssig an. Das war die erste Hürde dieses schwierigen Themas. Zu Hause in Boston wusste jeder ihrer Freunde, dass Peter und Bob sehr glücklich mit einander waren. Aber hier in LA und gerade vor ihren Eltern, existierte diese Beziehung einfach nicht. Und Peter hatte nicht den Schimmer einer Ahnung, wie seine Eltern auf die Neuigkeit, dass er schwul war, reagieren würden. „Keine Frau“, entgegnete Peter schließlich. „Ich bin mit einem anderen Mann zusammen, Dad.“

Mr. Shaw sah seinen Sohn überrascht an und für einen Moment begann Peter doch mit einer Zurückweisung zu rechnen. Aber dann legte sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Und warum hast du diesen jungen Mann nicht mit hier her gebracht?“

Peter konnte sich an einem erleichterten Ausatmen nicht hindern. „Es ist also okay für dich?“

Mr. Shaw lächelte warm. „Natürlich ist es das. So lange du glücklich bist, ist es deiner Mutter und mir egal, ob mit einem Mann oder einer Frau!“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Hattest du wirklich mit einer negativen Reaktion von uns gerechnet?“

Peter hob unschlüssig die Schultern und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Ich halte euch nicht für intolerant oder so etwas. Aber es war nie ein Thema zwischen uns.“

Sein Vater musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Wo ist der Kummer in der ganzen Geschichte?“

„Er hat Angst vor der Reaktion seiner Eltern“, antwortete Peter niedergeschlagen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie begründet dieses Angst ist. Und ich will ihn auch nicht drängen. Aber … es ist nicht so einfach, her zu kommen und so zu tun, als würde unsere Beziehung nicht existieren.“

„Hat dein Freund auch einen Namen?“, wollte Mr. Shaw verwirrt wissen. „Wegen uns musst du dich doch nicht verstellen, Peter!“

Einen Moment musste Peter sein Grinsen unterdrücken und sich auf die Zunge beißen, um seinen Vater nicht zu sagen, dass er mal scharf nachdenken sollte. Seine Eltern hatten sie schon oft in Boston besucht und dort hatten sie nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, sich wie beste Freunde statt wie Geliebte zu verhalten. Und trotzdem war es den Shaws nie aufgefallen. „Es ist Bob“, sagte er stattdessen einen Moment später. „Die Andrews wohnen nur zwei Häuser weiter und es ist Bobs Geheimnis. Ich will eigentlich nicht, dass ihr es für ihn wahren müsste. Und irgendwann am Anfang hatte ich ihm auch mal versprochen euch nichts zu sagen, so lange er nicht den Mut hatte, selbst mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen.“

Mr. Shaw lachte überrascht auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sollte nicht so überrumpelt davon sein, wie ich es gerade bin, was?“

Peter grinste. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr zu Besuch ward, habe ich mich gewundert, dass ihr nicht anfangt zu fragen, warum wir mit fast 30 immer noch zusammen in einer WG wohnen und niemand von uns eine Freundin hat. Oder ich habe gefürchtet, dass ihr doch mal die Türen zu unserem Arbeitszimmer oder unserem Schlafzimmer öffnet und entdeckt, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Schlafzimmer gibt. Oder dass ihr einem Nachbarn begegnet, der sich verplappert.“

Mr. Shaw schmunzelte. „In Boston wissen alle Bescheid?“

Peter nickte. „Wir haben nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Es ist ein anderes Leben in Boston. Für Bob war es das von Anfang an. Er war in Boston in manchen Dingen ganz anders, als hier in den all den Jahren zuvor. Am Anfang war ich davon wirklich irritiert. Aber dann …“ Er hob grinsend die Schultern. Über Monate hinweg hatte er den neuen doch vertrauten Bob in ihrer neuen Heimat beobachtet und irgendwo in diesen Wochen hatte er sich in ihn verliebt.“Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“, wollte Mr. Shaw neugierig wissen.

„Im März sind es zehn Jahre“, antwortete Peter lächelnd.

Sein Vater riss überrascht die Augen auf. „So lange schon? - Ist das der Grund, warum ihr nicht nach LA oder zumindest nach Kalifornien zurück gekommen seid?“

„Ja.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abgesehen davon, dass wir auch gute Jobs in Boston angeboten bekommen haben.“

Mr. Shaw seufzte tief. „Bobs Angst mit seinen Eltern über eure Beziehung zu sprechen ist sehr begründet, Peter. Mr. und Mrs. Andrews werden niemals einen schwulen Sohn akzeptieren. Sobald er sich vor seinen Eltern outet, wird Bob dort nicht mehr willkommen sein.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Ich habe sie niemals schlecht über Homosexualität sprechen hören!“, stellte er fest.

„Dafür haben deine Mutter und ich gesorgt“, erklärte Mr. Shaw. „Ihr ward alle drei noch nicht in der Schule, als sowohl Justus als auch du von einem Nachmittag bei Bob kamt und ihr irgendetwas nachgeplappert habt, das Mr. Andrews in eurer Gegenwart gesagt hatte und das wirklich unter aller Sau war. - Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, worum es ging. Aber es hat sowohl Justus Eltern als auch uns so sehr aufgeregt, dass wir kurz davor waren, euch den Kontakt zu Bob zu verbieten. Aber ihr ward schon damals unzertrennlich. Also haben wir uns mit den Andrews darauf geeinigt, dass sie euch mit ihren Ansichten in Ruhe lassen und wir das selbe bei Bob tun. - Ich bin froh, dass aus Bob trotzdem ein anständiger junger Mann geworden ist.“

Peter starrte seinen Vater sprachlos an. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es wahr war, dass er nichts darüber wusste, welche Ansichten Bobs Eltern zu irgendeinem Thema vertraten. Es war ihm nur bis zu diesem Moment niemals wirklich aufgefallen und er hatte sich niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, obwohl sie in ihrer Jugend ja relativ häufig mit Bobs Vater verreist waren.

„Wenn du Bob versprochen hattest, uns nichts zu sagen, warum hast du dieses Versprechen dann jetzt gebrochen?“, wollte Mr. Shaw wissen.

Peter dachte mit einem Lächeln an das kleine Kästchen mit dem Ring, das sich im Moment in seinem Koffer befand. Er hatte diese absurde Idee in seinem Kopf, Bob an Silvester Punkt Mitternacht fragen zu wollen, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht möglich sein würde. Sie würden den Jahreswechsel wie jedes Jahr getrennt feiern, jeder mit seinen eigenen Eltern. „Ich werde Bob fragen, ob er mich heiratet. Und ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass ihr das erste erfahrt, wenn ihr die Einladung in der Post findet.“

„Du solltest Bob in den nächsten Tagen zu uns einladen“, stellte Mr. Shaw lachend fest. „Ich denke, er sollte wohl von uns selbst hören, dass er hier bei uns immer willkommen ist und dass wir ihn mit offenen Armen als unseren Schwiegersohn in der Familie willkommen heißen.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, er fühlt sich davon nicht unter Druck gesetzt. Glaubst du wirklich seine Eltern werden so schlecht darauf reagieren? Bob ist doch immer noch ihr Sohn!“

Mr. Shaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird keine Rolle spielen. In ihren Augen ist schwul zu sein eines der größten Verbrechen, die es gibt. - Du solltest sicher stellen, dass Bob dieses Gespräch mit seinen Eltern nicht allein durchstehen muss, mein Sohn!“

„Dafür ist es schon zu spät, Mr. Shaw“, erklang unvermittelt Bobs Stimme.

Peter drehte sich überrascht um. Bob wirkte ein wenig verloren, wie er da mit hängenden Schultern und traurigen Augen im Garten von Peters Eltern stand. Er wirkte am Boden zerstört. Peter sprang auf und war mit wenigen Schritten bei seinem Freund. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er besorgt, noch bevor er ganz bei Bob war, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Ich fand, es sei an der Zeit meinen Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen“, erwiderte Bob. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen Peters Schultern. „Wir scheinen da beide so ziemlich zeitgleich die selbe Idee gehabt zu haben. Nur dass das bei mir im Streit geendet hat. Und dann darin, dass ich mit gepackten Sachen auf der Straße stand.“

„Du bist hier immer willkommen“, stellte Mr. Shaw fest, noch bevor Peter die Gelegenheit hatte, sein Entsetzen über das Verhalten von Bobs Eltern abzuschütteln. „Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Peter mit Freuden sein Bett mit dir teilen wird.“

Peter lachte leise. „Es wird ein bisschen eng, aber alles ist besser, als versuchen zu müssen, ohne dich neben mir schlafen zu müssen. - Wie geht es dir?“

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Jahre Zeit gehabt, mich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten. Und ich habe heute nichts von ihnen gehört, was ich nicht auch schon unzählige Male zuvor gehört hätte. Morgen oder übermorgen wird das nur noch eine traurige Erinnerung sein.“

Peter runzelte besorgt die Stirn, aber er spürte, dass Bob im Moment nicht mehr darüber sagen wollte. Er entschied weitere Fragen auf später zu verschieben, wenn sie allein waren. „Wo ist dein Gepäck?“

„In deinem Zimmer. Deine Mum hat mich rein gelassen und mir gesagt, ich soll euch zum Essen rein holen. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, sie hätte mich erwartet. Und sie hat nicht ein Wort darüber verloren, dass ich mit meinem Koffer vor eurer Tür stand.“

„Wir haben dich schon immer als unseren zweiten Sohn betrachtet, Bob“, sagte Mr. Shaw, als er an ihren vorbei in Richtung Haus lief. „Es ändert sich also nicht wirklich viel, jetzt wo du unser Schwiegersohn bist.“ Er zwinkerte den beiden jungen Männern grinsend zu. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir euch beide ewig vor unseren Fragen verschonen! - Und es ist wohl an der Zeit, dass du anfängst, unsere Vornamen zu benutzen, nicht wahr?“

Peter hielt seinen Freund noch einen Moment grinsend in den Armen, bevor sie beide seinem Vater in das Haus folgten. Und obwohl Peter sich noch immer Sorgen um Bob wegen der Zurückweisung seiner Eltern machte, konnte er auch nicht aufhören daran zudenken, dass er Bob nun doch an Silvester seinen Antrag würde machen können.


End file.
